


Cherry Delivery

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco could come to love cherries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Delivery

**Title:** Cherry Delivery  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco could come to love cherries.  
 **Word Count:** 365  
 **Genre:** Romance, fluff.  
 **Warnings:** Foodsmut, heh.  
 **A/N:** Written for this month's [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) prompt: Cherries  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Cherry Delivery

~

The owl flapped its wings and soared away. Draco shut the window and turned to see Harry reverently unwrapping his package. “Another gift from Granger and Weasley?” he asked.

Harry grinned. “Technically it’s now Weasley and Weasley,” he said.

Draco sighed. “Yes, I was at the wedding, God help me,” he muttered, pouring himself a cup of tea.

“Hey, I rewarded you quite well for going with me,” Harry reminded him.

Leaning against the counter, Draco sipped his tea and smiled wickedly. “Mm, yes, I remember,” he purred.

Harry blushed. “Anyway, yes, this is from them. They know how much I love chocolate-covered cherries and decided to send me some from each stop on their honeymoon.”

“That’s actually a very clever idea,” Draco said. “Granger... I’m sorry, _Weasley_ must have come up with it.”

“Probably,” Harry conceded. As Draco watched, Harry opened the box and popped one of the confections in his mouth, moaning softly as he ate it.

Suddenly dry-mouthed, Draco set his cup down and walked towards Harry. “Good?” he asked.

Harry’s answer was to devour another chocolate-covered cherry. “Mmm, yes.”

“I suppose it’s time I try one, then,” Draco murmured, pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry frowned. “All right, but I thought you hated cherries?”

Leaning forward, Draco nibbled Harry’s bottom lip for a moment before slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth and moaning as he sampled the cherries. “Delicious,” he whispered when he drew back.

“I thought you hated cherries,” Harry repeated, his eyes slightly unfocussed.

“Mm, I don’t particularly like regular cherries,” Draco clarified. “But I’m finding _Harry_ -flavoured cherries delectable.”

“I see.” Harry slipped another cherry in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, a small smile curving his lips. “Are you sure? Maybe you should take another taste just to be certain.”

Draco smirked. “Oh I plan to have _several_ more samples.”

Harry grinned wickedly and slipped another cherry in his mouth. “Does this mean you’ll be sending Hermione and Ron a thank-you note, then?”

“Don’t push it, Harry. I went to their wedding, didn’t I?”

“And here I thought you _wanted_ me to push it,” Harry purred.

Draco thought he could come to _love_ cherries.

~


End file.
